luna the umbreon
by joehayes1234
Summary: ITS her life
1. Chapter 1

there is a clan of each eveveluation if you step into one of the other clans tirritory you will be punished or killed or exiled one clan is of lefons umbreons esponse vaporons flaeons glacions joltons but the darkest clan is the umbreons they kill on site so they were all killed but one female baby umbreon servied the killing here is her story i ran being one years old and no stregth and a shiny purple umbreon is a bad mix i berly now who i am so i named myself luna i did not now of the clan tirroties yet so i was runing into espon tirritory but i did not look were i was going and bumbed into someone it just happend to be the clan leader hey all umbreon are to be killed i begged for mercy please i was just borine and do not now anything at all please doint kill me how did you servie just as she asked the quistion the littile umbreon ran off then she was in glacion tirritry she saw a cave so she went in it and soon luna relized how tired she was she fell asleep instaintly she was rudly awokr by a showdow ball hiting her it was a male glacion and his mate so sorry sir i thought this cave was aboned i just wanted a home get out now hun look at her she looks like a freek lets sell her with that she ran away she then wadoerd into leafon territory a bush of food but a leaf sticking out she bulles on the leaf ouch what was that a male leafon came out who was the clan leder saw the baby umbreon please doint hurt me get out young one sir please i have no home all pokemon here hate you dumb umbreon with that a home made net was put under on top of her hey let me go nope we going to make some mony from you please i beg you please no they put her in a store and caged her up she cried all day hey shut it please let me out then a male jolton walked in (this is a town were all pokemon can be together) hello i want to buy a fresh slave well sir heres one right here he pulls me out onto the floor still in my cage i cower in the corner not nowing wats going on were did you find her she pulled on my tail in the woods she is still very hungry you will habe to feed her yourself she is about one years old please let me go hey shut it were talking he then put a mussele on my face next thing i know is a leash is but on me i am tied up to a wall and being examed sezes i was not potty triend i peid in fright she is quite scared then i got a punch in the stomeck hey she dident mean to dude she ist potty traind leave her alone fine i was but pack in my cage and in a wagon with ponyats makeing it go i was then takein out of my cage and i was in a den but the cave enterence was being guarded please i doint now how to work then to more jolton came out on female the other male looked young hun why is this slave in the den she is only a baby hun when she is 4 or 5 she will be able to work fine get the whip yes mom why the whip to show what hapens wehen you mess up or disobay heres the whip after a lot of slashings i was but in my cage and cried myself to sleep mom can i take her for a walk ok but hold her leash titgh and heres the mussel ok he puts it on me the the leash come on he makes me start wlaking and i begin to wimber hey shut it so i stoped then he took me to a food place and tide me reely good next to his taple were he then met a female jolton hey whos that spark just the slave we caught now i no why he brought me to get a girl i began growling but he slaped me shutup so i stoped wow she looks cute shes a baby so why the mussle ok i will take it off for now takes it off and i cower under the table she gets nurvose around people

what do you thnik for a first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

so when i was under the table my stomck began to grumble i was hugry i the came out and asked for food he gave me only one peace of his food want me to walk you home sure the female said he put my muusle back on got up and started walking so i fallowed but it was hared to keep up yah me and my dad found her stiiling barrys so i pinned her down and cought her i tried to say something but i remberd the mussle so i did not say anything can i hold the leash no my mom said to let me hold it only she is stoboren they walked her home then they went home hey mom so how did your date go good he then took off my mussle and leash there were no guards out it was my chage to run so i did i ran and ran and ran till i could no more i stopped i was in tarable condoge i found a cave near a lake shes in vaporon tirriorty now hope its abonden and falls aslep from hunger and tiredness i was awoke by the sound of talking close then they saw me i was in the clan leaders den great just my luck a male vaboron and female vaborn came in a umbreon has servived the killing how has she they all bured please doint hurt me i doint now how to fight how old are you o one sir you look hugry how about you eat notiong and get lost you shiny freek ok she was limbing out of the cave a bush of barrys but only two were on there one for now and one for later she was about to pick it when a espon came out and took both of them hey give it back nope its for my cubs i releized it was male ok then i doint want a fight take it i am going to die out here anyway well go now i then leve with that then i find a tree and climbed it and founda nest with some eggs food then a bird thing came in and called everyone and strated pecking me please stop no its fun lets see if she swims they trogught her in the lake then a few humans are fishing hey somethings in the net they see a purploe half dead umbreon lets take it to the center then a jolton comes on deck what are you


End file.
